The objective of this research is the application of time modulated coded apertures to clinical Nuclear Medicine imaging with both an Anger Camera and a high resolution image intensifier camera. Theoretical investigation of various codes and digital images reconstruction techniques will be undertaken. Aperture optimization for various imaging tasks will be investigated.